Blog użytkownika:Ejyh/Magiczny lasek pomysłów Liścia
Dzień dobry, znajdują się tutaj postacie, które albo kiedyś wymyśliłam i dałam do adopcji, albo moje stare postacie, które już za bardzo mnie nie obchodzą, a chcę, aby trafiły w dobre ręce. Zasady *Czas na robienie postaci jest... nieokreślony, ważne tylko, by pojawiła się jej strona w brudnopisie i była uzupełniana. Skupiam się bardziej na innej wiki, dlatego tutaj daję luźniejsze zasady co do wykonania postaci. *Można zmienić np. płeć postaci czy imię, ale przed tym należy o to spytać mnie, najlepiej od razu przy pytaniu o zaadoptowanie postaci. *Bardzo ładnie bym prosiła, aby zaadoptowane postacie nie były porzucane i wracały do mnie. *I tak na koniec - bawcie się dobrze przy tworzeniu（*´▽｀*） Gnomki do adopcji *'Ariana Strall '– córka czarownicy z baśni „Krzesiwo”. Chytra materialistka, dbająca tylko o swoje własne dobra. Wydaje się być trochę szalona, często mówi sama do siebie i krzyczy na innych. Nie odziedziczyła po matce urody, jednak odstrasza innych swoim zachowaniem. *'Adelaide der Reisen' - córka niedźwiedzia z bajki "Białośnieżka i Różyczka". Wygląda bardzo niedźwiedzio, ma uszka, nosek, kły, sierść etc., przez co nienawidzi swojego wyglądu. Niecierpliwa, gorąca głowa, uparta, realistka, ogółem niezbyt przyjemna persona. Za wszelką cenę szuka sposobu, by stać się człowiekiem. Jej nazwisko oznacza "potworny" z niemieckiego. *'Xavier i Ethel' - synowie Królowej Śniegu z baśni o tym samym tytule, bliźniacy. Zawsze widywani razem, psotnicy, lubiący robić innym żarty. Oboje jednak świetnie śpiewają i idealnie potrafią się ze sobą harmonizować. Należą do Klubu Muzycznego. *'Monique Arista DeCay' - córka starej kobiety z baśni "The Old Woman Who Was Skinned Alive". Jest piękną dziewczyną, która skrywa sekret - w wielu miejscach jej skóra stajesię obwisła lub wygląda na starą. Ukrywa to poprzez wiele zabiegów plastycznych, makijażu oraz charakterystyki. Nie ubiera również odkrywających ciała ciuchów. *'...' - córka Lady Makbet z "Makbeta. Zawsze ma przy sobie wachlarz, bardzo sprytna i przebiegła, jak i nieufna, piękna i zdająca sobie sprawę ze swoich wdzięków, nosi ciuchy zainspirowane stylem wiktoriańskim, ale woli spodnie od spódnic, interesuje się wszystkim związanym z monarchia, rządzeniem, polityką etc, idealna królowa tyran *... - dziecko Narratora z wiersza "Kruk" Edgara Allana Poe. Ubiera się w ciemnych kolorach, nosi płaszcze, których dół przypomina pióra, ma kruka jako zwierze, pisze wiersze, bardzo tajemnicza osoba, zafascynowana klimatami czarnego romantyzmu. *'Kyong Dae-Min - '''córka Króla z Kongjwi i Patjwi. Ubiera się w tradycyjne, koreańskie ubrania w wersji bardziej nowoczesnej. *'Aria''' - Córka Olimpi z Piaskuna, tak naprawdę została stworzona przez Spallanzaniego, ma długi, sięgający prawie do ziemi warkocz blond włosów, w które często ma wplecione kolorowe wstążki, jest lalką jak jej "mama", nie może czuć, wszystkiego uczy się natychmiast, jest taka idealną dziewczynką, która tak naprawdę nie ma własnych myśli ani charakteru *... - córka Okeanosa, nienawidzi Posejdona za to, że zajął pozycje jej ojca Oddane Vincent Sombra – syn Cienia z baśni „Cień”. Przeraźliwie boi się, że kiedyś z powrotem zmieni się w cień. ~Koper Lawrence ... - '''syn Księcia z "Oślej Skórki", przyszły partner Faith Perrault, jednak ta nie wykazuje nim zainteresowania i najzwyczajniej w świecie go unika. Jest romantykiem, który chciałby chociaż zaprzyjaźnić się z Faith. Jest też niestety nieśmiały, dlatego nigdy nie może zebrać się na odwagę, by to zrobić. Artysta, uwielbia malować, szkicować i ma do tego talent, jednak nikomu go nie pokazuje.~ja (ups) '''Irene Bellamy - córka Złotej Rybki z "O rybaku i złotej rybce". Tańczy balet, jest pełna gracji, na co dzień nawet porusza się tak delikatnie, jakby cały czas tańczyła. Zazwyczaj nosi białe, zwiewne sukieni, ma również "rybie" uszka z błoną i gdzieniegdzie ma złoto-białe łuski na ciele. W moim koncepcie miała mieć długie włosy, zwykle nosić wianki na włosy oraz być utrzymana w biało-złotej kolorystyce. Potrafi spełniać życzenia, jednak zawsze przynoszą one zły skutek. Prawie cały czas chodzi bez butów; trochę sztucznie miła, wydaje się być myślami gdzie indziej, trochę niepokojąca osoba, jednak nadzwyczaj piękna. Potrafi oddychać pod wodą oraz zmienić się w złotą rybkę. ~Rochi ... - córka Księżniczki z bajki "Świniopas", zaszło dużo dram w jej rodzinie i razem z rodzicami zostałą wyrzucona na ulicę, liczą sobie każdy grosz, a raczej robi to ojciec, ponieważ matka ma nadal nawyki kupować to, co chce, gdy zbierze na to pieniądze, dziewczyna, w przeciwieństwie do matki, jest bardzo skromną, płochliwą dziewczyną, która nie boi się pobrudzić sobie rąk i jest bardzo pracowita. Ma często brudne lub poszarpane ubrania ~ ja 'Mi Se-Yoon -' córka Patjwi z Kongjwi i Patjwi. Interesuje się projektowaniem ubrań oraz podróżami. ~ Rochi Luźne pomysły Tutaj pojawią się linki do bajek, które kiedyś znalazłam, a sama nie miałam pomysłu jak je wykorzystać. Nie trzeba pytać o zgodę na stworzenie postaci z danej bajki, to tylko luźna lista, z której możecie brać bajki bez pytania. *Lista bajek z różnych części świata *Japońskie bajki *Afrykańskie bajki *Chińskie bajki *Biancabella and the Snake *Śpiewajaca kość Galeria Panikoreanka.png|Se-yoon Mi Se-Yoon chibi by Rochi.jpg|Se-Yoon autorstwa Rochi Aadad.png|Se-yoon Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Sklepy postaci